<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Long by deniallisstrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343922">Too Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong'>deniallisstrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m feeling like I want some eggs. How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I’d like an omelette, thanks for asking.</i></p><p> </p><p>Liam’s hands went limp around his menu. That answer did <i>not</i> come from Connor. </p><p>Could it really be that…? </p><p><i>Yes, it’s me again,</i> the distant voice continued on, sounding almost bored.</p><p>“I think I’m going to get a bowl of cereal. Maybe with some fruit on top if I’m really feeling wild.”</p><p>Liam looked up at Connor, smiling at his joke. Only to see that he’s not joking at all.</p><p>Oh no, that really <i>is</i> him feeling wild.</p><p>Wait, did he just hear the distant voice… <i>snort</i>?</p><p>(Or, where Liam finds a supernatural necklace that seems to tell him things. Or seems to be snarky. He's not quite sure yet.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/705162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ziam Fantasy Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! I know it's been a while since I've written. I've fallen off the bandwagon a bit (oops). Thanks, Heather, for getting me back to it &lt;3 Hopefully you all enjoy this little drabble/ficlet thing... Please leave a comment or kudos if you did. Thanks, loves! x (This ficlet was based on the Fantasy Fic Fest prompt: "Zayn finds a cool old necklace in a dusty antiques shop. Once he starts wearing it he can hear a voice in his head. Apparently the necklace is part of a set and allows the wearers to communicate telepathically. Liam has the other necklace.")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Liam first strolled past the dingy antique shop, his first instinct was to turn and run the complete opposite way. So what did he do? He went inside, of course.</p><p>Inching his way around the store, he was equally fascinated and disturbed by the odd assortment of creepy items. Something about the whole place gave him a twinge of familiarity. </p><p>It took him a second to place it: It was like he was in… what was it called again? That creepy shop that Harry Potter accidentally went into in Knockturn Alley?</p><p><em> Bilton and Burge? </em>He thought as he eyed a curiously large bug in a cage. No, that wasn’t it.</p><p><em> Bored and Bulk? </em>He shook his head, instinctively rolling his eyes at himself. That didn't even make sense. He continued on through the aisle, suddenly distracted by an eye-catching piece of jewelry. It was a simple design, a thin opal-like stone the size of a one euro coin. When it caught the light, though, it almost looked like it glowed silver. </p><p>Eyes glimmering, he gently picked it up with two fingers, as if it might explode at any moment. His mind continued wandering, still trying to figure out what the name of that stupid shop was. After all, he wouldn’t be able to let it go until he could figure it out. </p><p><em> Borgin and Burges? </em>The voice in his head sounded oddly distant and far-away, as if it came from all the way across the ocean. It didn’t even sound like his own voice. </p><p>He almost dropped the necklace. That was the right name. He was sure of it immediately. He didn’t even know his brain could <em> do </em>that.</p><p><em> Did this necklace… make him smarter? </em> He moved his fingers to the worn chain as he studied the necklace closer. <em> Would it give him the right answers? </em></p><p>His life momentarily flashing before his eyes, he thought back on all the times when he’d wished he had known what to do: when the class made fun of him for giving the wrong answer, when he'd been made fun of by bullies for answering their retorts seriously, and when and when and when...</p><p>Checking the price tag on the back and seeing that it was only 10 euros, he figured it was worth a shot. He’d spent that on lunch today after all.</p><p>At the very least, it would catch the light, turning silver to accent whatever outfit he wore.</p><p>As he headed to the front to find the no-doubt old and surly shop owner, his eyes caught the clock on the wall. </p><p>5:30pm already? A lump lodged its way into his throat, knowing he only had a half-hour before he had to meet his family for dinner downtown. After the man slowly (very, <em> very </em> slowly) rung him up and wrapped the necklace in a piece of tissue paper, Liam thanked him breathlessly as he ran out the door. Sprinting to his car, he shoved the necklace in his pocket. Geoff hated nothing more than tardiness. </p><p>****</p><p>After a long evening out with a leisurely dinner and dessert, Liam immediately curled up in his pajamas when he got home. Something about hanging out with his family always made him want to get comfy right afterward, as if pajamas would remind him of being a kid once again. Some days, there was nothing more that he wanted than to run around in the backyard again, climbing trees even as his mum yelled at him to get down.</p><p>Already yawning as he made his way to his couch, he flicked through his TV’s digital library until he found <em> Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. </em>Something about that odd experience he’d had earlier that day made him want to watch it.</p><p>He fell asleep halfway through, dreaming of polyjuice potions.</p><p>He woke the next morning with a start, his hands instinctively moving towards his phone. “Didn’t forget about the blind date this morning, did you? …Wear something fit.”</p><p>Ugh. <em> Louis.  </em></p><p>He had completely forgotten about the blind date. Louis had set it up weeks ago and, well, it wasn’t like this was anything new for him. Liam didn’t even want to try to count up the number of blind dates he’d been on, thanks to him. He didn’t think he’d have enough fingers for that. </p><p>He had a total of… 10 minutes before he had to leave. He groaned, forcing himself out of bed. </p><p>Fumbling around for his pants from the night before, he threw them on as he grabbed some granola and shoved it in his mouth. He found his favorite shirt, running his fingers through his hair right before he put it on. He dabbed on a bit of cologne, checking himself out in the mirror. He looked almost ready, but it felt like he was missing… something? His eyes fell to the bulge in his pocket.</p><p><em> The necklace! </em>No better time to sound smart than a first date, right?</p><p>He quickly unwrapped it from the tissue paper, though he slowed down as he put it around his neck. It felt so fragile in his hands that he was afraid that even one wrong move might completely break it. </p><p>The whole drive over, he listened carefully to his thoughts, trying to pick up on the distant voice again.</p><p>Hearing nothing, though, he figured maybe what he’d heard last time really was all in his head. Maybe it could still be his good luck charm, though. </p><p>He flung the door open to the cafe, his heart beating loudly in his chest. <em> Thump thump, thump thump</em>. He almost wished his necklace would say something so that he could be distracted from his nervousness for at least a few seconds.</p><p>Still silence. He immediately forgot about the necklace, though, when he had to do the awkward blind date greeting. Hug? Too weird for someone you’ve never met. Shaking hands? Too formal. So instead, Liam did a sort of awkward wave, feeling ridiculous the second his hand raised in the air. He attempted to give a little smile, but he was sure that it looked more like he was passing gas than actually showing off any sort of positive emotion. </p><p>“Hi,” the boy said shyly with a small wave once Liam got close enough. He introduced himself as Connor. Didn't <em> sound </em> like a psychopath name, at least. </p><p>Still, though, even as he tried to give him a chance, Liam had to struggle to hold back a yawn the whole time. He gulped down more tea than his bladder could take in an attempt to stay awake.</p><p>“I’m having a great time,” Connor smiled, and he seemed… really genuine? That was oddly sweet, seeing as Liam was really not being a great guest. “Should we order breakfast, too?” </p><p>Liam swallowed down the words that instinctively wanted to come up. “Sure,” he said. “I’m feeling like I want some eggs. How about you?”</p><p>
  <em> I’d like an omelette, thanks for asking. </em>
</p><p>Liam’s hands went limp around his menu. That answer did <em> not </em>come from Connor. </p><p>Could it really be that…? </p><p><em> Yes, it’s me again, </em>the distant voice continued on, sounding almost bored.</p><p>“I think I’m going to get a bowl of cereal. Maybe with some fruit on top if I’m really feeling wild.”</p><p>Liam looked up at Connor, smiling at his joke. Only to see that he’s not joking at all.</p><p>Oh no, that really <em>is</em> him feeling wild.</p><p>Wait, did he just hear the distant voice… <em> snort</em>?</p><p>Liam ignored him, thankful when the waiter came up a minute later to order.</p><p>"Where were you earlier?" Liam asked the voice as Connor was distracted by some delicious-looking food going by. Liam's stomach growled--maybe he really did need breakfast.</p><p><em> Still sleeping. </em> Somehow, the yawn in the voice still came through Liam's brain. <em>I need my beauty sleep. </em></p><p>“So…” Connor said, obviously grasping for something to talk about. “Do you think there’s life out there beyond Earth?” </p><p>
  <em> Yes, in every solar system there are at least two life forms.  </em>
</p><p>Liam repeats the words back, happy to be able to finally know the answer.</p><p>
  <em> Both are more interesting than you. </em>
</p><p>He starts to parrot the words before realizing what he’s saying. “Both are more interesting… the more we can learn about them.” He gave a sheepish smile, mentally slapping himself and the voice inside his head.</p><p>“I thought you were here to help me with the right answers,” he hissed inside his head to the voice. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, you get it alllll, Leeyum. I could give you the right answers when I have them. Or I could not. Depends on how I feel. </em>
</p><p>Liam imagined the voice studying his nails right about now, feigning disinterest. </p><p>
  <em> I probably won't give you the right answers, though. I mean. This guy, really? His name's the most interesting thing about him, let’s be honest. </em>
</p><p>He’s about to ask the voice who he is, ignoring Connor as he goes on about his (boring) theories about the universe… when something hits him. <em> Leeyum. </em></p><p>There was only one person who’d ever called him that. The realization brings back a flood of bittersweet memories, of playing on the playground together during recess, of having sleepovers and staying up too late eating popcorn and watching the only superhero movies they were allowed to. And of the last glance he took of him after they’d packed up everything to move to Wolverhampton for his dad’s new job.  </p><p><em> I wondered how long it would take for you to recognize the voice. </em>Zayn sounded pleased, like a kid drooling over his still-wrapped birthday presents.</p><p>“You knew… it was me?” Liam silently asked Zayn, giving a half-convincing nod as Connor looked at him, waiting for some sort of confirmation before he started droning on again.</p><p>At this revelation, Liam couldn't think. He didn't even know what to ask, his brain seemingly stopping in its tracks. Finally--“How the hell are you communicating with me right now?” </p><p>
  <em> I knew it was you the second you mentioned Harry Potter. The second you picked up the necklace.  </em>
</p><p>“Okay, but I’m not the only one that likes Harry Potter, you know,” Liam said defensively, though he could already feel the fondness begin to creep in. "Besides, you're avoiding the question, Z." He wished just then that he could actually <em>talk</em> to Zayn, not just mentally communicate. See his expressions to better understand.</p><p><em> You better tell him another fact about space. </em> Zayn, unlike Liam, had <em> not </em>forgotten about Connor. Oops.</p><p>
  <em> I know that there are four different types of galaxies. Mention that and you should be good for a while. </em>
</p><p>“Do you know about the four different types of galaxies? I’ve heard they exist but don’t know much about them.” Liam found himself saying, practically begging for more time with Zayn.</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” he replied, the spark in his eye for only a second before he went back to his lecturing-professor demeanor. </p><p>Zayn didn't answer about Harry Potter. Instead, he continued, <em> You’re not the only one that’s had this necklace, you know.  </em></p><p>He paused for a moment. Liam didn't interrupt.</p><p>
  <em> You’re the fifth one, actually. And every time, I felt deep in my gut that I should hold onto my necklace, too. Like there was a reason I came across it in the first place. </em>
</p><p>Liam’s head started swimming at this.</p><p>Suddenly, a waving hand in front of Liam’s face brought him back to reality. “Are you feeling okay? You look like you might be sick.”</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, he <em> did </em>feel like he might throw up. What the fuck was going on?</p><p>“I do feel bad,” Liam admitted in a rush, the world beginning to feel topsy-turvy. “I’m so sorry, Connor. Here.” He put down a wad of cash in a stupor, giving him what he hoped was an apologetic look before racing out the door. “Feel free to eat my food!” He yelled.</p><p>Then, before he knew what he was doing, he started running. Was he running from Connor? Towards Zayn? Away from Zayn?</p><p>Does body count apply when you think about all the people your crush has telepathically connected with? </p><p>...What even is his life?</p><p>Liam’s panic was interrupted by Zayn’s soft, vulnerable, <em> I’m your crush? </em></p><p>“Were,” Liam said to his brain forcefully. “<em>Were</em> my crush. That was years ago.” He let out a shaky breath as he stopped suddenly. “I knew you, like, 15 years ago.”</p><p>This didn't seem to bother Zayn. I<em> knew it was you when you first picked up the necklace because I felt like I was waiting for something. Or someone. </em> There was a pause before the quiet voice continued, <em> I always hoped it would be you. Even after all this time. </em></p><p>Liam's heart melted at the admission, his lower lip turning down into an involuntary pout. He could feel all of his anger and confusion suddenly fading. “How long have you been waiting?” Liam asked Zayn nervously, barely even letting himself think the words. </p><p>
  <em> Three years now. </em>
</p><p>Well, if Liam was being honest with himself... he <em>had</em> hoped to hear from Zayn for 15 years. Meanwhile, Zayn had been holding onto a terrifying, supernatural necklace for 3 years, all in the hopes that it would lead him back to Liam.</p><p>“Even after all this time,” Liam found himself saying aloud, the realization fully hitting him.</p><p>At this point, he didn’t care how crazy he looked or felt anymore. Just wanted to <em>see </em> Zayn again, instead of just hearing his voice. Maybe he really <em>does </em>still have a crush on him.</p><p><em> I’m in London, only a couple of hours away, </em> Zayn replied, his voice lifting. <em> Want to meet up for a late lunch?  </em></p><p>“Yes,” Liam said without a moment’s hesitation. “I’ll meet you at our favorite place at 1:30. But you don’t get to hear me nervously working myself up. See you then.” He lifted his hand up to the clasp to take the necklace off when he realized just then that he didn't actually know <em>how</em> it worked. It seemed to need skin contact, though. Maybe?</p><p>He heard Zayn's lilting laugh in his ear before<em>--Yes, mine seems to only work when the pendant is against my skin. When both of us are wearing it, holding it... Something like that.</em></p><p>Liam sighed, glancing at the necklace once more before he nodded firmly, unhooking it and sticking it back into his pocket. </p><p>He didn’t need that when he could talk to Zayn himself in just a few short hours. He pulled out his phone, looking for the train schedule. Clicking “Buy Ticket”, he smiled broadly, nervous again--but, for once, feeling comfortable, like he was in his pajamas at a sleepover once more. Safe from the outside world around him.</p><p>“See you soon,” he said to the necklace in his pocket. “It’s been too long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>